The Gallery
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Prompt fiction it was: White Collar: some sort of public spanking for Neal please. Either a threat or a swat or a full on spanking, and it can be accidentally public (Peter doesn't realize) or not. Realistic reactions and humiliation please This story WILL contain spanking Please click the X for the nearest exit if this doesn't interest you. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


Author: Itsmecoon Beta: Trumansshell Title: The gallery. Word Count: 1887 Rating: Teen Fandom: White Collar. Type of Spanking: Discipline Implement(s): Hand Characters: Peter/Neal Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Neal goes where Peter had forbidden him to go. Does include public swats and threats. Notes &amp; Warnings: Spanking of an adult by other adults.

**Prompt: White Collar: some sort of public spanking for Neal please. Either a threat or a swat or a full on spanking, and it can be accidentally public (Peter doesn't realize) or not. Realistic reactions and humiliation please **

"Neal, you go to that gallery and I swear, I'll take you over my knee spank you." Peter whispered in what he thought was a quiet voice.

Neal blushed and looked up to see if Jones had heard the threat. Jones acted like he hadn't heard but Neal could tell he had.

"Peter, not here. Please!" Neal begged.

"Okay, but I'm serious. You'll have a hard time sitting when I get through with you."

"SHHH, I get it. No gallery. I won't go just please stop. Someone might hear."

"You think I care?"

"Not really, but I do. I promise no gallery so please drop the threats."

"Alright."

Peter went to his office. Neal was uncomfortable when he saw Jones walking over but he took a deep breath and pretended it never happened.

"Everything set up?" Jones asked.

"Yeah, it's a go." Neal whispered.

"Okay good. I'll pass on the information."

"Thanks, I'll keep him busy."

Peter stayed in his office most of the afternoon. It was about 4 when he grabbed his jacket and headed down the steps to the bullpen and passed Neal's desk.

"Headed home kind of early aren't ya?" Neal wondered.

"Yeah, El is coming home in a few days and I have a bit of cleaning to get done."

"Wanna grab a bite to eat first?"

"Naw, I have some leftovers in the fridge. I've got a couple of errands to run then I'm just gonna go home, change into sweats, heat up the leftovers and clean. Maybe tomorrow night."

"Yeah okay, see ya tomorrow."

Peter walked out the office doors and into the elevator. Jones came running over and yelled,

"How could you just let him leave like that?"

"What was I supposed to do, tie him up?"

"I don't know. Now what?"

Neal took a deep breath, shook his head and said,

"I know what to do but he won't like it."

"Just do it!"

"Fine, I'll call you. Just stay by the phone. I have to be quick or he'll get home first."

"Just hurry!"

Neal ran out of the building and grabbed a taxi. He tipped him an extra $100 to get him across town as fast as possible. Within ten minutes Jones' phone rings and it was Neal.

"Neal?"

"Yeah, call Peter, tell him you accidentally clicked on my tracker and you were going to close it when you noticed where I was and knew you had to call him."

"Neal, where are you? What have you done?"

"Just open my tracker and call Peter."

"Neal?"

"Just do it now before it's too late!"

Neal disconnected the call. He didn't want to do this but he couldn't think of another way to get Peter to drop everything and find him. He built up his nerve and opened the gallery door and walked in. Jones pulled up Neal's tracker and swore,

"Dammit Neal, what have you done?"

He grabbed his cell, flipped it open, searched for Peter's number, and hit call.

"Jones, what's wrong?"

"Well, I was finishing up my paperwork and clicked on Neal's tracker instead of the folder I needed."

"Where is he?"

"The gallery."

"Dammit Neal! Thanks Jones."

Peter disconnected the phone, threw it in the passenger's seat and turned his car around. He drove as fast as he could to the Yvon Lambert Gallery. He pulled up, jumped out of his car and quickly went inside. It didn't take long for Peter to spot Neal. He seemed to be checking out the security system. He looked around and didn't spot anyone in the immediate area so he walked over to Neal, grabbed his arm and swatted him a few times.

Neal hadn't noticed Peter arrive. He was actually feeling bad about breaking Peter's trust like this but he couldn't think of any other option that would work as fast or as well as this one. He was startled when he felt someone grab his arm. When the sting of the swats registered, Neal was beyond embarrassed.

"Ow, Peter stop!"

Neal begged as people started to come into the room to see what all the commotion was about. He wished the ground would swallow him whole. His face felt on fire and he must have been as red as a beet. Peter got right in Neal's face and forcefully said,

"Get your ass in the car while you can still sit down young man!"

Neal almost said 'yes sir' even though he's never called Peter sir before. He was praying that Peter would take them straight to his house without any detours to handle the situation. He'd never seen Peter this mad before. He was beginning to regret his choice to go to the gallery. Neal ran for the safety of the car. He wanted to hide from the looks and pointing going on and he wanted to sit before Peter got any other ideas to swat him in public.

Peter got in the car, his face was as red as Neal's, but his was from anger. Neal prayed they went home and Peter found out the real reason for going there and forgave him. The silence was deafening. Neal tried to break it and said,

"Peter, look..."

"DON'T! Don't say a word. We just talked about this and the very first thing you do is go there."

"But..."

"Neal, if you say one more word, I'll pull over, yank you out of the car, sit on the curb, and give you the worst spanking I've even given you."

Neal didn't need to be told twice. He sunk down in his seat, bit his bottom lip, and was feeling bad. Peter was too upset to talk. He couldn't believe Neal would do something like this. Things had been going so well lately that he thought he'd really begun to change Neal and the realization that it was all a lie was almost too much for him. He wished El was home to calm him down before he punished Neal. He was so mad he might hurt Neal and he didn't want to do that. Just knock some sense into him. Maybe if he hit Neal's backside long enough some sense might find a way to his head.

They pulled up to the house and Peter parked the car. As he pulled the keys out of the ignition, he said,

"Don't move!"

Neal's stomach sank. Peter only said that once before and it wasn't pretty for Neal. He would die of sheer embarrassment if Peter repeated that tonight. His worst fears became real when Peter opened his door and pulled Neal out. He proceeded to swat Neal up the steps of the house. Peter had Neal by the arm and was forcefully dragging him into the house. He knew El was away so they'd have all the privacy they'd need.

"What the hell was that all about?" He demanded as he turned Neal and swatted him towards the living room.

To say that Neal was embarrassed would be and understatement.

"Whoa Peter, please stop." He begged.

"Don't even try to get out of this. You deserve every lick you're about to get."

"PLEASE!" was all Neal said.

Peter thought it was more begging to be let out of the consequences of his actions but El picked up on it and quickly flicked on the lights and everyone jumped out and yelled,

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Peter!"

Peter jumped and spun around seeing his wife, all of his friends, and co-workers gathered in his living room. He looked over and Neal, who shrugged his shoulders and smiled. He was still beyond embarrassed and just wanted to sneak out the door and go home.

Peter hugged El and said,

"Honey, I thought you were going to be gone another couple of days."

"Neal and I wanted to through this party for you so we worked everything out."

"Wow, this is fantastic."

El ushered everyone into the dining room to fix plates of food. Peter was in the middle of it all smiling. He was searching for one face and was getting nervous when he couldn't find it. 'Where was Neal?' he wondered.

Neal couldn't face everyone. He was devastated by the knowledge that everyone knew he was about to get a spanking. It was too much for him to handle at that moment. He nodded at Mozzie letting him know he was headed to the bathroom.

As soon as he got in the bathroom, he climbed out the window and caught a cab back to his place. He was glad Peter got his party but he just couldn't stay there. He changed his clothes, poured himself a drink and headed out on the terrace to drink it. He raised his glass and said,

"Happy Birthday Peter."

"Thank you." Peter answered causing Neal to about fall out off his chair.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why Neal?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you go to the gallery knowing how I'd react?"

"I couldn't think of anything else that would cause you to drop everything and find me instead of going home."

"Thank you and I'm sorry Neal."

"It's okay, I knew it was going to happen. I just thought we'd make it into the house and El would flip on the lights before you got your first swats in. I guess I underestimated how angry you'd be. Why don't you just go enjoy your party?"

"Thank you for going through all of that for me."

"No problem. Go have fun"

"Come back with me."

"Naw, I'm good, maybe by Monday it'll die down, so I can show my face at the office."

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you."

"We're good. Go back to your party. All of your friends and family are there to celebrate with you."

"Most of my family is there but not all of them?"

"I forgot, your mom and Dad said they couldn't make it on such short notice."

"I meant you Neal."

Neal got choked up. He looked up at Peter with tears in his eyes and said,

"Really?"

"You think I'd swat just anyone?"

They both laughed.

"What are you waiting for? We have a party to attend." Peter ordered.

Neal was still reluctant but figured he got embarrassed when Peter yelled at him at the office, this shouldn't be much harder. He was right, nobody mentioned anything to Neal that night. He learned later from Mozzie that Peter threatened to spank anyone who teased him. It didn't matter if it was today or next week.

So even though it was Peter's Birthday, Neal felt like he'd gotten the biggest present, someone who cared.

The End


End file.
